walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 6 (Sort Of Out)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Wachow: *notices Nail* Nail...hehe, Nail! It's been a while. Nail: I haven't missed it. Wachow: how could you say that, you were one of my mains. CW: it's not weakness, it's human. Mind: yeah, whatever, then stay here while Wach knows about your beliefs. CW: whatever man. Wachow: you know, normally you'd be dead already, but I ain't gunna kill you, cause with those friends of yours, you'd do anything for me. Nail: *eyes widen* I-I'm sorry Mind. Mind: what the fuck are you talking about, Wach, can I kill CW or-a-a-ahh. (Screen then shows Mind with a knife in his back and Nail back up from him) CW:...fine fine, I'll let Joe know, first, here's the plan. This Time (The screen show the users in the Jail Cell with CW and Jella guarding it) Jella: yo man, Wach is losing it. CW: what do you mean? Jella: he's acting like we're about to go to War. CW: he hasn't been wrong about a gut feeling before. Jella: still, I wanted to sleep today, not fight imaginary friends. CW:...what would you think about leaving? (Nail, Ynkr and Night all notice this) Jella:... CW:... Jella: are you fucking mad? CW:... Jella: we're safe here, safer than out there, you know I'm going to have to tell Wach you said that. CW:...yeah...I'm sorry. Jella: you need to tell that to Wach, not me. CW: no...I'm sorry. Jella: what do you- (Jella is then Shot in the head by CW) CW: I'm Sorry. Nail:...you tried... CW:...let me get you out. (CW then unlocks the cells with his keys and lets everyone out) Sierra: finally, we're out. CE: are we sure the rest of this plan will work? CW: Joe should be here any second with the guns. Fire: *picks up Jella gun* I think we can do this. Nail: I know we can. Joe: I'm here! (Screen shows Joe come into the jail area with multiple guns) Joe: I was able to get one for everybody, but we better hurry before they realize they're gone. Ynkr: *picks up gun* yeah yeah this'll work. Noah: alright, we're all set, With double guard duty and there being 10 of us, I'm guessing we won't be so secret about it. CW: it doesn't look like it. Joe: we have to go now, befo- (The sound if an alarm is heard) Joe: Shit. Fire: let's go! (The users then run out the door and out in the open) (Screen shows Wachow at Joes shack) Wachow: I knew it! Something is happening. BreZ: exactly 8 guns are missing sir, so is Joe. Wachow: grr, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Tesla: the alarm is on sir! Wachow: I can fucking hear it, put me on the speaker. BreZ: yes sir! (Screen then shows the Streets of the Savage Community) Wachow: *from the Megaphones around town* attention guards! Be advices we have a break out, multiple guns were taken so there are most likely multiple men trying to break free, be on guard and be advised to shoot. (Screen shows Steeler and Dragon) Steeler: h-hey, look at that, Wach was...right. Dragon: heh, yeah, let's go protect this place. Steeler: another beer? Dragon: no, no. Wach would kill us if he found out we was drinking. Steeler:...yeah, let's go. (Screen shows The Group running through the streets) Joe: the lease protected wall is this way! Noah: we need to hurry up! CE: wait, I see people! CW: shit, everyone, get behind cover. (The users then get behind 2 cars they were near them as 2 men pass by) Man 1: man, I can't believe this shit. Man 2: I know right, We've lost 3 men this week, how many more can we lose? Man 1: 4, Cacola. Cacola: oh yeah, I forgot about Mind. Man 1: anyways, let's just find and kill whoever i- (The Man is then shot by one of the users) Cacola: IGLY! Noah: shit! CE! CE: I'm getting revenge for Flare! Cacola: you pieces of s- (Cacola is then shot by Fire) Fire: dammit CE, let's go! CE:... (The users continue to run) (Screen shows Wachow, BreZ and Tesla) BreZ: the shot came from this way! Wachow: where are those mother fuckers! Tesla: where the hell are Steeler and Dragon?! Wachow: who gives a fuck! Let's go! BreZ: I'll go this way, you both try the other wall! Tesla: got it! (Screen them shows a man get shot in the head) Noah: come on guys, it's clear! Scraw: this is fucking crazy man. Joe: there's the wall! CW: oh shit! Guard 1: there they are! Guard 2: kill them! Sierra: get to cover! (The group is then surrounded by gunfire as they hide behind cars) CE: shit shit shit! Noah: is everyone ok? CE: I think so, how're we gunna kill those g-agh! (CE is shot in the stomach by BreZ who is holding a shotgun) BreZ: *cocks gun* found you. Nail: CE! (Night and Scraw shoot at BreZ to force him into cover) Night: we got to go! Nail: we can't, we can't just. Ynkr: he's dead! Look at him! Nail: *looks at CE's lifeless body*...he's with Flare now. CW: we have to go before we get surrounded! Nail:...*sigh* alright! everyone fire at the wall! Scraw: I'll keep the back covered! Joe: alright, open fire! (The users then fire at the wall as Scraw keeps BreZ pinned) (Screen shows Wachow and Tesla) Tesla: BreZ radio'd they're this way! Wachow: I'll kill every fucking one of them! "(Screen shows a wall guard get shot in the heart) Joe: it looks clear! Scraw: let's go. BreZ: *shoots a shot to no avail* shit! Where are those guys! Sierra: let's go! (The Group runs to the wall and is able to get the gate open) Nail: run, run, run. *shoots at BreZ to keep him down* CW: *sees Wachow and Tesla approaching* shit! I'll stand guard! catch up! Nail: c'mon everyone! (As the last user get out of the gate, something grabs Nails leg) Nail: what the fuck! (Screen shows a reanimated Guard grabs Nails leg and bite it) Nail: Ahhhhg! CW: Na- (Before CW can finish his sentence, he is shot in the head by Wach) Wachow: I'll kill every last one of you motherfuckers! Nail: CW! (Nail Kills the zombie on his leg and limps out the gate and closes it as people shoot at him) Nail: *huff huff* Joe: Nail! What happened! Where's CW! Nail:... Joe:...Jesus. Nail: guys, you all go. Night: what, you're coming with us! Let's go! Nail: no I'm not *shows bite on leg* Sierra: Nail! No... Noah: oh fuck. Joe: no no no, I'm not losing the 2 people I was desired to leave with in the first place! Nail: these guys are alright, you'll survive with them. Ynkr: we've thought that about others. Sierra: Nail, you were the last person in my group, y-you can't die. Nail: Sierra, I'm sorry, but we can't amputate it, it's best if I make time for everyone *starts limping toward the gate* you all run! they should have cars at that Station again! Get out of this city! Noah: you're the only one that knows how to hotwire. Joe: I know how, it'll take me 2 seconds. Nail: *points gun at gate* goodbye everyone! It's been great to know you all. Fire:...guys...we have to go. Sierra: bu- Fire: I'm sorry Sierra if we had time we could think but we don't! They're probably getting ready with more men to come through that gate right now, we have to go! Sierra: b-b-...ok. Night: is everyone ready? Fire: let's go. (The users then run away from the base as Nail stands in front of the gate) Nail:...goodbye. (Screen shows Wachow on the other side of the gate) Wachow: alright, most of us are here, where's Steeler and Dragon?! BreZ: I think they're dead sir, I haven't heard from the- Steeler: Yo! Dragon: al-right guys, let's-go. Wachow:...are you drunk? Dragon: j-just a little. Wachow:... Steeler: we can still-fight, let's g- Wachow: I fucking say don't drink! And you drink! When we need more men then ever! Steeler: woah man, rel- (Wachow then shoots Steeler in the head and points his gun at Dragon) Dragon: damn, too bad he drank eh? Wachow:...*shoots Dragon in the head and turns to the gate* let's go! (Devil opens the gate and is the first one out) Devil: the coast looks clear! Wachow: alright, everyone of you, kill whoev- (A gunshot is then heard sending Devil to the ground) Wachow: shit! Nail: Wachow! This is it! Wachow: nail...You think you're gunna kill all of us! Nail: while they run away! I'm buying them time! Wachow: pathetic, men, now! (Screen then shows Tesla on top of the wall point his machine gun at Nail)'"' Nail: *Shoots at top of the wall* You won't get me that easi- (Nail then looks in front of him to see BreZ) BreZ: for my brother. (BreZ shoots Nail in the head, causing him to fall on the ground) BreZ:...got him. Wachow: both of you! Get a car and follow them! BreZ: yes sir! Tesla: yes sir! (Screen shows Users running on the road) Scraw: how far is that station?! Joe: we still have a few more miles! Sierra: I can't believe we lost CE, CW and Nail. Joe: hey, I'm not sitting pretty either lady, CW and Nail would both be alive if it was just us 3. Fire: Nail wasn't leaving without us. Joe: and look where it got him. Fire:... Joe: either way...I guess I'm with you guys now, so I'm not going to complain, at least I'm not alone. Ynkr: this seems like a better conversation when we have a car! Joe: they'll be chasing after us soon, but it'll take them a while. Noah: whys that? Joe: *grins* (With Wachow) Wachow: what do you mean all the tires are flat?! Man 1: they've all been cut sir. Wachow: god dammit! Vintage! Get a car brand new tires now! Vintage: you got it boss, I'm on it! *runs to get new tires* Wachow: I can't believe we have to wait here and do nothing while they get farther and farther away. BreZ: if their destination is that Station, they might get there befo- Wachow: I'm fucking aware! Tesla, what's the death count. Tesla: 8 sir. Wachow: so who's left, You, me, BreZ, Vintage, Lab? Tesla: that's all sir. Wachow: where is Lab now? BreZ: helping Vintage with the cars. Wachow: they outnumber us, are you fucking kidding me. Tesla: you did kill Steeler and Dragon. Wachow: *looks at Tesla* Tesla:...Er, um, for good reason tho. Wachow: this is fucking ridiculous, our whole community, gone, by Joe, CW and the mystery gang. BreZ: you killed CW, and I got one of them aswell, also Nail. Wachow: I want them all dead! Vintage: Sir, one car has all the tires! Lab: we're working on the next one! Wachow: don't bother anymore, everyone get in that car! Vintage: even me? Wachow: I get you're not a guard, but might as well. Vintage: um, ok, yes sir. (Wachow, Tesla, BreZ, Lab and Vintage all get in a car and chase after The Group) (Screen shows The Group running on the road still) Fire:...I can see the Stations sign! Sierra: finally! Night: I can see the cars, Joe You better get that shit done quickly! Joe: I'm a mechanic, I can almost do it without touching the car. Ynkr: just stick to the basics. (The users then hear an engine from behind) Joe: shit. (Screen shows Wachow, Tesla, BreZ, Vintage and Lab catching up to The Group) Wachow: Tesla! Drive faster! Tesla: I'm not Steeler! I suck at driving fast! Lab: shit man, we're going to die! Wachow:...there they are! (Screen shows The Users getting into the cars at the station) Scraw: shit! They're here, Joe, hurry up! Joe: it's done! Who's driving?! Noah: me, get in the back! Sierra: they're coming guys, we don't have much time! Night: get in! (The Users all get in one car as Tesla parks near the station) Wachow: *gets out of car* shoot them! (Lab, Tesla and BreZ get out of the car and point their guns at the car) Wachow: Vintage! Vintage: I've never killed a man before! Wachow: grr, well you better learn how t- Man 1: Stop! Wachow:...shit, is that- (Screen shows a man come out of the woods nearby) Wachow: Coupe... Coupe: Wachow, leave. Wachow: fuck you! These people killed my men. Coupe: so have I, you haven't killed me have you. (Screen shows The Group in the car) Sierra: what's happening?! Joe: that's Coupe! He's the leader of another Community, it's named Central, he's been in a sort of war with Wachow for a while now! Night: so he's saving us? Joe: I would hope so. Wachow: you usually have guard, right now you look alone. Coupe: really? Loyg! show him how alone I am. (A loud bang is heard as Lab is shot in the head) BreZ: Lab! Wachow: Shit, you mother fucker! Coupe: leave. Wachow:...men! into the car! Tesla: y-yessir. (Wachows group all get in the car) Wachow: *half way in the car* one day Coupe. Coupe: that day will never happen. Wachow:...*gets in the car and drives off* Coupe:...hm... (Coupe walks over to The Group who are getting out of the car) Coupe: hello, my name is Jason Coupe, but please, call me Coupe. Noah: greeting, my name is Noah. Coupe: are you the group leader? Noah: *looks back at the users*...yes I am. Coupe: excellent! We've been looking for new people, my Community, C.C.Central is home to many people living through what the world has come to, that Ravage Community has killed many of our men but when they leave their base we usually have the upper hand, and by the looks of it, they won't be bothering anyone anymore, we hate to just kill for now reason, so we hope one day they'll move and and become better men, sadly I had to order the death of that one there, didn't even see it coming, but he's still in a better place now, even after all his evil deeds. (Coupe then sees Joe in The Group) Coupe: hey! You're one of them! Noah: no, no. Wait, he helped us escape, without him we would all be dead. Joe: and I'm the only one from that community with a shred of sane left. Coupe: I see...have you really changed. Joe: I've never done anything for Wach except fix cars. Coupe:...excellent! Let me bring out some guard I have hiding in case a gun fight started. Loygan! DWAS! Teddy! (3 men come out of the nearby woods, all carrying sniper rifles) DWAS: what's up, my names DWAS, some people call me Dude Loygan: salutations, my name is Loygan. Teddy: names Teddy, nice to meet y'all. Coupe: Loygan, nice shot with the guard by the way. Loygan: oh. That was supposed to be hard? Although I wish you let me take a shot at Wach himself. Coupe: of you didn't that his men would have opened fire on either myself or worse, these men. Teddy: not if we did that shit what they did in Saving Captain Phillips. DWAS: man, that was a movie. Teddy: based on real life tho. Coupe: indeed it was, sorry, back to the point, we'd love for you to join us, but we do not live close by, it will be a 2 hour drive, if you want, your group could rest in some cars while my men drive. Noah: *looks at his group* yeah, that...that seems nice. (The users did just that, they split up and sit in the passenger seats of multiple cars as DWAS, Teddy and Loygan drove to C.C.Central) (Screen goes black and then shows a big town heavily guarded as the cars drive up to it) Coupe: we have arrived! YTK, can you please open up the gates! YTK: *on top of the wall* you got it! Coupe: *as the gates open* Welcome to Coupes Community Central, where making life is worth living! (The Screen then goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Sierra: it's been so long since I've seen a Zombie. Night: it feels good, I can worry about other things *smirks* Sierra: *smiles* yes we can. Fire: ever since we got here, things have been so peaceful. Noah: I can see this place being popular once this whole apocalypse thing is over. Scraw: if it ever ends. Loygan: about what you did... DWAS: I panicked ok! Just, don't let Coupe know I shot him! Loygan: you're like a brother to me, so I won't, just...be careful, you were lucky Teddy or YTK wasn't with us at the time. Ynkr: it's something I try to stop! I've had it before the apocalypse! I'm sorry! Noah: he tries to take care of it! Coupe: after what he did to Sierra, it doesn't look like he's succeeding. Joe: what do you mean a Zombie didn't bite him?! He's bit! You're a Doctor, you're gunna tell me he isn't bit? Man 1: this wasn't a Zombie bite. Man 2: then what bit him Grinch? Grinch: he was bite by a human. Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 1 Category:Finale